L'amour est la plus puissante des forces
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Mon conte de fée FrUk.
**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya.
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Autres :** C'est un peu tard pour l'Entente Cordiale mais on peut quand même dire que c'était pour Vendredi?  
J'avais envie d'écrire un conte de fée orignal et voilà ce qui est en ressortit, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Il était une fois un monde où tout les Dieux avaient leur royaume. De nombreux habitants de ces royaumes étaient d'ailleurs les enfants, ou descendants des Dieux, de ce fait tous croyait et respectait les Dieux.  
Ce monde avait connu des troubles et des moments de prospérité mais jamais une telle catastrophe ne s'était abattu dessus. Un mage noir, terriblement puissant et complètement fou avait décidé d'y semer la terreur pour son propre plaisir. Personne n'arrivait à l'arrêter ni à savoir ce qu'il pensait.  
Certains pensaient qu'il était une punition divine, d'autres pensaient que c'était un monstre comme plusieurs qu'ils avaient déjà eut, d'autres encore pensaient qu'il était un signe de fin du monde.  
Tous étaient très loin de la vérité et les Dieux eux-mêmes ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé.  
De nombreux héros avaient tenté de tuer ce terrible mage noir mais aucun d'entre eux ne réussit, tout ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin se faisaient tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.  
L'espoir se perdait petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le nombre de gens tué s'agrandissait, pourtant les habitants de ce monde ne voulaient pas renoncer et ils continuèrent de se battre.

Un jour, un Prince du royaume d'Aphrodite décida d'aller affronter ce monstre. Le royaume d'Aphrodite était rarement pris au sérieux par les autres qui pensaient que le pouvoir de l'amour était faible et inutile. Tous pensèrent que le prince allait se faire tuer comme les autres, que c'était du suicide, que jamais un fils d'Aphrodite n'arriverait à faire mieux qu'un fils des Trois Grands (Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès).  
Pourtant le Prince était déterminé, il ne voulait plus voir les gens mourir, il ne voulait plus voir d'êtres cher être tué en allant combattre ce mage. Il voulait mettre un terme à la terreur qui régnait sur le monde depuis maintenant plusieurs années.  
Le Prince n'était pas un mauvais guerrier mais était loin d'être un des meilleurs, il n'avait pas l'intelligence des enfants d'Athéna ni l'ingéniosité de ceux d'Héphaïstos mais il avait la plus puissante des forces, celle de l'amour. Celle qui était tant sous-estimé par tout le monde. Le Prince avait toujours cru en cette force et il était sûr qu'elle s'avérerait utile.

Le Prince avait voyagé jusqu'au château du mage noir et il était de plus en plus terrifié, malgré sa détermination il était horrifié par ce qu'il voyait plus il s'approchait de sa destination.  
La nature mourrait de plus en plus jusqu'à complètement disparaître, les cadavres jonchaient le chemin ainsi que des animaux et il y avait beaucoup de sang tout autour de lui.  
Le Prince était mort de peur une fois arrivé au château mais il se força à avancer, il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien. Il poussa les deux grandes portes d'entrée qui grincèrent, annonçant sans aucun doute son arrivé au maître des lieux.  
Le Prince avança prudemment, épée à la main, à la recherche du mage noir. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps ni même à admirer la décoration sanglante et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre avant que le mage ne fasse son apparition devant lui.  
Malgré ce qu'il savait de lui, le Prince fut coupé par sa beauté, il n'avait jamais vu un être aussi beau et songea à quel point cela était cruel qu'une créature aussi magnifique à l'extérieur soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus diabolique à l'intérieur.

« Encore un stupide héros qui est venu mourir. » Le mage noir releva la tête vers le Prince.

Leur regard se croisèrent.  
Et le Prince comprit.

« Je ne compte pas mourir, ni me battre contre toi. » Il rangea sa rapière dans son fourreau. « Personne n'est assez fort pour te vaincre. »

Le mage fut surpris de telles paroles, d'habitude tous ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre criaient qu'ils allaient le tuer, et ils étaient tous très sûr d'eux à ce propos. Jamais encore quelqu'un ne lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour le combattre et que personne ne pouvait le vaincre. Cet individu avait parfaitement raison, les Dieux eux-mêmes auraient sans doute les plus grandes difficultés à venir à bout de lui, mais comment savait-il cela ?

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Francis Bonnefoy. »

« Arthur Kirkland, dis-moi, comment sais-tu cela ? »

Francis avait sut en un seul regard que le cœur d'Arthur n'était pas normal. Un de ses pouvoirs d'enfants d'Aphrodite sans doute. Le cœur d'Arthur avait été maudit, une aura particulièrement sombre l'entourait et Francis était certain qu'il avait subit un mauvais sort. Il n'était donc pas dans son état normal et faisait sans doute toutes ces horribles choses à cause de cela. La force n'arriverait jamais à briser ce sort. Seul l'amour le pouvait. Mais comment Francis pouvait-il insuffler des sentiments à un cœur brisé ? Arthur n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le tuer, et son cœur brisé lui dicterait certainement de le tuer.

« Je suis un descendant d'Aphrodite. »

Le mage se mit à rire. Il ne le prenait absolument pas sérieux, pensant sans doute qu'il était encore plus faible que tous les autres.  
Francis sut que la seule solution était de prier sa Déesse protectrice, elle seule pourrait l'aider à sauver Arthur.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
Arthur était tellement surpris par le comportement étrange de Francis qu'il ne sut comment réagir, ce dernier eut donc le temps de finir sa demande à Aphrodite et Arthur fut soudainement frappé en plein cœur par une flèche. Eros venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.  
Le cœur d'Arthur était beaucoup trop rongé par la malédiction pour tomber réellement amoureux mais il fut néanmoins grandement attiré par Francis.

Le Prince mit en place le reste de son plan, sauver Arthur grâce à l'amour. En ce moment même il ne pensait plus à ce qu'Arthur avait pu faire, ni qu'il était venu pour le vaincre, il ne pensait qu'à sauver un être maudit dont le cœur avait été brisé.  
La tâche ne fut pas de tout repos, Arthur ne pouvait lui faire de mal grâce à Eros mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de repousser toutes les tentatives affectives de Francis. Ce dernier qui ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la compassion pour le mage eut beaucoup de mal à garder sa détermination, mais savoir que si il abandonnait allait ramener la destruction sur son monde l'aida à tenir. A chaque tentative, Arthur le repoussait, l'insultait, lui disait de partir, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il voulait être seul.  
Francis persévéra, avec l'aide des Dieux, sa détermination resta présente et au bout de plusieurs mois une lueur d'espoir apparut.  
Arthur avait retrouvé ses esprits durant quelques secondes.  
Au début Francis pensait qu'il avait rêvé, mais cela arriva de plus en plus et le Prince comprit que ses efforts portaient leur fruits, le cœur d'Arthur commençait à se réparer.

Francis appréciait les moments où Arthur était lui-même, il découvrit qui était le vrai Arthur et il vit très vite qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'être terrible qu'il était sous l'effet de la malédiction. Arthur mit un long moment à être conscient de ce qu'il se passait, il semblait oublier chacun de ses moments de lucidité au début. Mais plus ces derniers étaient présent, plus la conscience du mage revenait et il se rendait petit à petit compte de son état.  
Francis était toujours là pour lui, pour l'aider, il ne redevenait conscient qu'en présence du Prince et Arthur comprit très vite que Francis était en train d'essayer de le sauver et qu'il était son seul espoir.  
Il se mit à redouter les moments où il perdrait à nouveau conscience, ou il ne serait à nouveau plus lui-même, cela fut aussi éprouvant pour le mage que le Prince.  
Francis était petit à petit tombé amoureux d'Arthur et redoublait d'effort pour guérir le cœur du mage, ses raisons étaient devenus beaucoup plus personnelles mais il ne pouvait pas avoir une détermination plus forte que ce qu'il avait désormais.  
Il avait rénové le château en le rendant le plus lumineux possible pour aider Arthur, il lui cuisinait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, il ne le laissait presque jamais seul et à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait faisait de son mieux pour lui transmettre son amour.

Vu que son amour n'était maintenant plus de la compassion mais de vrais sentiments amoureux cela fut d'autant plus efficace sur le cœur du mage qui guérissait de plus en plus vite.  
Les moments d'inconscient d'Arthur finirent par être moins nombreux que ceux où il était conscient, le Prince était proche de briser la malédiction. Il savait au fond de lui que seul quelque chose de spécial, de symbolique réussirait à briser totalement la malédiction, l'affection quotidienne qu'il donnait à Arthur ne suffirait pas. Il aurait besoin d'une vrai preuve d'amour.  
Francis avait déjà promis à Arthur de tout faire pour le sauver, mais Arthur ne savait pas quels étaient les sentiments du Prince.  
C'est en se déclarant avec un baiser à la suite de ses paroles que la malédiction fut brisé.  
Tout l'amour de Francis frappa de plein fouet le cœur d'Arthur, chassant les derniers ténèbres y étant restés. La sensation fut si forte et intense que le mage crut que son cœur n'allait pas le supporter. Une fois libéré, Arthur se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments tout aussi fort pour Francis, tout ce que le Prince avait fait pour lui avait atteint son cœur, la flèche d'Eros ayant aidé à développer ses sentiments.

Arthur était redevenu lui-même, son cœur avait retrouvé son état normal et il débordait de joie. Plus jamais il ne perdrait conscience de lui-même et ferait des choses horribles aux autres, il était totalement libéré.  
La joie de Francis était sans doute aussi grande que celle d'Arthur, tout ses efforts avaient payé en fin de compte, il avait réussit à sauver le mage, cette destruction horrible de son monde allait prendre fin et Arthur ne souffrirait plus. Il avait réussit là où tout le monde avait échoué, l'amour était véritablement la plus puissante des forces.  
Euphorique, Francis demanda Arthur en mariage, ce que ce dernier accepta bien entendu, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de refuser.

Dire que le royaume fut surpris de revoir son prince après tant d'années fut un euphémisme. Ils crurent que Francis était mort et avait entraîné le mage avec lui vu que plus personne n'avait eut de nouvelles d'aucun des deux.  
Ils crurent donc qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et une fois le malentendu dissipé le royaume était très heureux de revoir leur Prince vivant et qui en plus avait réussit à se débarrasser du mage. Tous étaient très fier de Francis et n'opposèrent aucune résistance à son mariage avec ce qui était pour eux un parfait inconnu.

Personne ne savait qu'Arthur était le mage, tout ceux qui avaient vu son visage avaient été tués, Arthur était donc tranquille à ce niveau-là.  
Ce dernier préféra ne rien leur dire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre nul part si les gens savaient qui il était. Il s'en voulait terriblement mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable, celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur était le vrai responsable. Arthur ne se laissa donc pas submerger par sa culpabilité et fit de son mieux pour aider à nouveau les autres et en tant que mari du prince il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il prit son rôle très au sérieux et aidait le royaume comme si il était le sien, ce qui était le cas maintenant. Arthur se sentait chez lui ici, tout le monde était gentil avec lui et il était plus heureux que jamais aux côtés de Francis. Ce dernier aidait Arthur à se racheter et ne lui en voulait absolument pas, tout comme Arthur il savait que le mage n'avait été qu'une victime de quelqu'un de terriblement malfaisant.

Un jour Francis lui demanda ce qu'il savait sur cet individu, il était très inquiet qu'il puisse faire du mal à d'autres personnes et aimerait l'arrêter avant si possible. Vu comment il avait pu rendre Arthur très puissant, cet individu devait avoir une puissance dépassant l'imagination humaine mais le Prince voulait tout de même faire quelque chose. Sauver Arthur n'avait régler qu'une partie du problème, si cet individu continue de briser le cœur des gens des choses horribles risqueraient d'arriver de nouveau.

Arthur était d'accord avec lui et lui raconta ce qu'il savait à son propos même si il doutait que cela puisse être d'une grande aide car il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cet individu.

Un jour une mystérieuse créature magique lui avait accordé un vœu, Arthur, bien qu'étant un descendant d'Hécate n'avait que très peu de pouvoirs magiques, il était l'un des plus faibles dans le royaume et détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait jamais venir en aide aux autres, c'était toujours eux qui le faisait pour lui, il ne pouvait presque rien faire avec la magie et se sentait complètement inutile au sein de son royaume.  
Il souhaita donc d'être le mage le plus puissant au monde.  
Tout allait bien au début et Arthur aidait les autres avec sa magie, il pouvait faire des miracles et il empêcha la mort de nombreuses personnes. Il pouvait enfin faire tout ce que les autres faisaient et qui lui avait été interdit, il pouvait même faire des choses que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait faire. Il se sentait enfin utile et complet.  
Malheureusement au fur et à mesure qu'il utilisait son pouvoir il se rendit compte qu'il avait des moments d'absences, qu'il ne se souvenait parfois plus de ce qu'il faisait la veille. Plus la magie qu'il utilisait était forte, plus ses moments d'inconsciences étaient longs et fréquent. Il comprit que son pouvoir en était la cause et qu'il devait arrêter de l'utiliser mais il ne pouvait résister de sauver des vies.  
Son pouvoir finit par l'absorber complètement et il perdit ses esprits. C'est ainsi qu'il devint le mage noir que tout le monde craignait.

Horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Francis décida qu'il fallait prévenir tout le monde à propos de cette étrange créature, il fit donc de son mieux pour passer le mot de ne jamais accepter de vœu d'une créature étrange, ce n'est pas un Dieu déguisé sous cette forme mais une créature extrêmement diabolique.  
Les Dieux aidèrent à faire passer le message, furieux qu'un être extérieur à leur monde se mêle de leur affaires et de la vie de leur enfants.  
Francis sut qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, cette créature avait des pouvoirs semblable aux Dieux et même si il arrivait à aider ses victimes, il ne pouvait s'attaquer à la créature elle-même.  
Faire passer ce message d'avertissement était donc la seul chose utile qu'il pouvait faire contre la créature.  
Arthur avait complètement perdu ses pouvoirs magiques mais il s'en fichait totalement, il avait trouvé plus important et il était capable d'aider les autres sans magie.  
Arthur et Francis ainsi que leur royaume n'eurent plus aucun soucis avec cette créature, ils s'assurèrent tout le long de leur vie de continuer à faire passer ce message d'avertissement et vécurent les meilleurs moments de leur vie ensemble.

Grâce à eux de nombreuses personnes évitèrent de répondre à la créature lorsqu'ils la croisèrent, d'autres ne prirent pas les avertissements au sérieux et se firent avoir.  
Les Dieux comme les héros essayèrent de mettre la main sur cette créature pour s'en débarrasser mais aucun ne réussit à l'avoir  
L'histoire de Francis et Arthur fut ajouté au message des années après leur morts, il finit par devenir un conte que tout le monde connaissait et transmettait aux générations suivantes.  
Ce conte devint l'un des plus importants, voire le plus important parmi les histoires humaines, il était terriblement important car la créature diabolique était toujours présente et faisait toujours des victimes.  
Ce conte était donc le seul moyen pour les humains de comprendre l'étendu des pouvoirs de cette créature et le danger qu'elle représente. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas détruite, le conte d'Arthur et Francis perdura pour avertir les humains du danger et leur montrer comment sauver les individus au cœur brisé.  
L'amour ne fut plus jamais considéré comme un pouvoir faible, il fut reconnu à sa juste valeur comme le plus puissant de tous, la seule chose pouvant sauver les individus au cœur brisé.  
L'amour est la plus puissante des forces.

* * *

Pour ceux qui auront vu il y a des références de Percy Jackson, Ni no Kuni et Madoka.  
Il n'y pas plus diabolique que Kyubey pour moi... XD


End file.
